Never Ending Love
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Natsu finally finds his princess and is determined to keep her as his. But there's something he didn't know about. But he's determined nothing will change. But will he be able to do the one thing he's always wanted, have her as his wife
1. Chapter 1

An old three story building stood in the middle of Clover. Natsu walked in, got his key and headed up to the third floor. Unfortunately for him this place meant he was going to share a room with someone else and he wasn't so sure about that. He unlocked the door and walked in. The room was quite big and there was an adjoining kitchen and living area. Two rooms to the side and a bathroom across from them. "Wow. I would've expected more for 200 a night." Happy said looking at Natsu. "Ya tellin me. Look at this place." he said dumping his bag against the wall. "Hey Natsu, there's a boy." Happy added. Natsu glanced over to see a boy who was probably about two. He had light salmon colored hair and light brown eyes. The kid turned looking at Natsu and smiled. "Hi mister." he said smiling. "Hi kid. What's your name?" Natsu asked. "Tatsuo." the boy said. "Cool. I'm Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu said. Tatsuo smiled at him again before going back to playing. Natsu looked out the window and sighed. For weeks he had been thinking about Lucy. She had suddenly left him one morning after a romantic night. He wasn't a romantic person but he had put so much into that night to win her heart finally and she was gone the next morning with not so much as a goodbye. Erza had been there with Gray and Mirajane to help him through it but he wanted his Lucy back. And he had been searching for her between jobs but found nothing.

"Hey Natsu, are you hungry?" Happy said. "Not really." Natsu said sighing. Happy glanced behind him and gasped. "N-Natsu." he said softly. Natsu looked up at Happy who pointed behind him. He glanced back to see a small white figure. "Plue?!" he said shocked. Plue just shook slightly and made a noise. "Where's Luce?" Natsu asked. Plue pointed out the door and Natsu ran off. He came to a sudden stop when he saw Lucy coming up the stairs. Lucy came around the corner and stopped as well when she saw him. "Lucy..." he muttered. "Natsu!" she ran over hugging him tightly. Natsu said wanted to hold her but he was still upset she left him so suddenly. He pushed her off him looking at her. "Why! Why did you leave me like that Luce?!" he snapped. "I'm sorry Natsu. I felt I had to. Our night together was wonderful and everything I had ever dreamed of with you. But there was no denying it. I was going to be pregnant. And I was. Tatsuo is your son but I didn't know how to break it to you and I wasn't sure if it was something you wanted anyway." she said fiddling with the hem if her skirt. Natsu just looked at her. "Lucy you can't just take me back like you think. A slight sway of your hips and flick of the hair isn't going to make up for the two and a half years you've been gone." he said. Lucy just looked at him. Her sexual appeal always worked so why couldn't it now.

"Natsu I'm sorry. Forgive me?" She begged nuzzling him gently. Natsu looked away but he ached for her and he had her. He then pulled her closer kissing her deeply. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back. Natsu pushed her against the wall as he deepened the kiss. Lucy smiled against his lips quite pleased with herself. Natsu realized what she was planning and quickly pulled away walking back to the room. "You won't get away with it that easy Lucy Heartfilia!"

He walked back into the room where Happy, Plue, and Tatsuo had been watching. Natsu lifted Tatsuo up and sat down with him on his lap. Lucy ran in looking at him. "Natsu, I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything!" she said. "Hm...anything?" he asked. Lucy nodded and he smiled. "You could get some food for us. We're starving." he said. Lucy nodded running off. Natsu burst out laughing after she left. "Wow, she really will do anything!" he said smirking. Happy smiled sitting beside him. Lucy returned with some food and handed it to Natsu. He took it and gave it to Happy. The two ate the food quickly. Lucy knelt down in front of him staring up at him. Natsu leant over resting his head on hers. "You really do want me back don'tcha?" he whispered. She nodded as he ran his hand down over her cheek resting it on her chin pulling her closer as he brushed his lips across hers. He pulled away again and she whined. "Natsu please don't leave me hanging like this." she begged. "We'll see." he said ruffling Tatsuo's hair and he giggled hugging his father. She looked at the time and then back at them. "I have to get going to a job. I'll be back later." she said before running out. Natsu frowned slightly wondering what she was doing.

Later that evening Natsu went downstairs with Tatsuo, Plue and Happy to the room where they had all the meals. Natsu glanced around before spotting Lucy in the same dress she had worn on the "Salamander's" ship with a tall dark haired, blue eyed male. "Who the heck is that?!" Natsu snapped. "Mommy's pretend boyfriend. She says she get lots of money to go to Fairy land!" Tatsuo said looking at his father. "Happy. Take Tatsuo and get some food. I've got to get Lucy back." he muttered walking off. "Aye." Happy said taking the little boy off. Natsu came over to see the guy holding Lucy's waist. He didn't have a right to do that. He didn't even have the right to touch a single strand of her hair. "Hey idiot. Get away from my girl." Natsu hissed tearing the guy away from Lucy. He froze seeing it was an old friend of his from when he was younger, Tadaaki. "Natsu. Have some manners will you. She's my girlfriend." Tadaaki said reaching back for Lucy. "I said get away!" Natsu yelled punching him back. "Natsu stop!" Lucy cried but Natsu ignored her hitting him twice more. Tadaaki hit him a few times when he had the chance. Natsu went to go at him again but Lucy grabbed him pulling him away from Tadaaki. One arm over his shoulder and the other under his arm holding his shoulder, her face buried in his back. "Natsu I said stop." she said softly. "I love you and only you. It's only ever been you." Natsu's breathing calmed slightly as he turned holding her protectively against him.

Lucy smiled looking at him. "It was only a job. I don't really love him. I just had to get close to find out what's happened to other girls who go missing with him." she said. "He kidnaps them and sells them. Or he keeps them and forces them to be his wives." he whispered against her neck. "You stay here. I'll deal with him." Lucy looked very worried as Natsu reluctantly let go of her and walked back over to Tadaaki. Three seconds later the two were hurling insults at the other as they fought. Lucy ran over to Happy grabbing Tatsuo. "Yay! Go daddy!" Tatsuo cheered happily. "Aye! Natsu will win no doubt about it!" Happy agreed. "Stop encouraging Natsu you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped. "Calm down. He'll be fine." Happy assured her. She moved out of the way and Tadaaki flew across the room surrounded by smoke. Natsu walked over glaring at him. "She's my girlfriend and you can keep your filthy hands off her! What gives you the right to touch her?!" Natsu growled. "Natsu stop please! You've done enough! I love you, you know that. Now come back to me please!" Lucy begged. Natsu so wanted to destroy him but Lucy wanted him. He started walking over to Lucy but paused and sent a fireball at Tadaaki sending him crashing through a window. "Have fun in prison ya bastard." he muttered as the authorities came and took him off. After all, he was wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu went back over to Lucy looking like a puppy who knew it was in trouble. "I'm going to my room. Don't worry." he muttered walking upstairs. Happy looked at Lucy. "Want Plue and I to babysit Tatsuo while you talk to him?" Happy asked. Lucy nodded putting Tatsuo down. "Be good you three!" she called running off. She ran upstairs to her room to see Natsu in his room lying on the bed. She walked over sitting beside him. "Thank you Natsu." she whispered kissing his cheek. He rolled over looking at her. "I overdid it though didn't I?" he whispered. "Maybe Natsu but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you protected me." she said. "I wanted to ignore you for at least a month because I was upset with you. But I can't wait a month. I want you back now." he whispered pulling her against him tightly. Lucy smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Natsu. But I love you so much." she whispered. "I love you too Luce." he said softly kissing along her shoulders and up to her neck. "Where are you going to stay?" he asked. "Where I used to stay. Mira said she'd look after it for me." she said. Natsu smiled keeping her close. "So we can go home tomorrow? Now you're job is done and I found you?" he asked. She nodded stroking his pink hair.

Lucy sighed softly before Natsu moved so he was over her. "I want you. Now." he whispered biting her throat sucking on it gently. She whimpered softly as he slid his hands along her arms pinning them above her head. "But Natsu..." she started when he kissed her harshly to silence her. His tongue slid into her mouth, hungrily exploring every part of her mouth. Her tongue met his as they danced around each other's. She groaned softly into the kiss. But then something started to get a little painful. She managed to move away from his lips slightly. "Na-Natsu...you're hands." she whispered. "They're burning." Natsu smiled innocently as the heat disappeared. Their first time had also gone like that. He got a little too excited and accidentally burnt her waist slightly and now he had done it again. Natsu then returned to kissing her neck occasionally biting and sucking on her soft skin. She groaned softly running her hands through his hair which had grown longer since she last saw him. She hadn't paid much attention to it but it was halfway down his neck. She felt his hands trailing down her body slowly. She whined softly moving slightly beneath him wanting more. "Beg Luce." he whispered running his tongue up her neck. "Don't do this to me Natsu." she whispered. He bit down on her neck quite hard. "I said beg Luce." he demanded.

"Natsu please let me have you. You're driving me crazy." she whispered. "And I desperately need you. I've been craving you since I left you." Natsu smiled at her. "So I'm that good huh?" he muttered. She nodded looking up at him. "Please Natsu. Take me." she begged. He ripped the bodice from her dress off tossing it to the floor. He took one of her breasts in his mouth while gently massaging the other. She grabbed his shirt pulling it off. She ran her hands down his abs. She then shrieked as he bit her breast. "Dammit Natsu! What's with all the biting?!" she asked. "Sorry baby. I'm a dragon, it's what I do. Rough, hard, a little painful, and a whole lot possessive." he muttered kissing down to her stomach. She purred softly as he left a trail of kisses to the edge of her pants. He then pulled the skirt part off completely. "Natsu hurry up." she said softly. He smirked pulling her closer before he pulled his pants off.

He then pushed himself inside her making her half scream. He smiled rocking against her. "Ohh Natsu!" she groaned wrapping her arms around his back. He picked up the pace as the need intensified. Lucy covered her mouth to keep from screaming to loud. Natsu smiled pushing himself further in and powering on more. He buried his face in her neck taking in the addictive scent he was so accustomed to. Lucy heard a soft growl emit from deep in his throat before he bit into her neck drawing blood. "Na-Natsu!" she screamed, tears leaking out of her eyes. "Sorry baby. Just hang in there a little longer for me." he muttered licking up the blood. Lucy was his and he was going to keep it that way. He knew other men liked to check her out and he was sick of it. He was positive nothing would've changed in the two and a half years. Lucy whined softly as the pain increased. "Nah-tsu...I-I can't take anymore..." Natsu ignored her as he felt her tighten around him before she screamed as she came. But Natsu kept going. Lucy's body trembled as he continued. Her whimpers and whines of pain only increasing but despite the pain, she wanted more. She kept her legs wrapped around him keeping him close.

After he had satisfied his needs, an hour had passed. The sheets were sticky and bloody as was she. She still had some blood trailing down her body and dried blood on her neck and shoulders beside the bite wounds. A few marks left on her neck and legs were bound to be bruises in a few days. Her body ached everywhere. "Natsu you bastard. Why do have to be so good at this?! What am I going to say to the others when we see them?" she muttered. "Don't worry Luce. It'll be fine." he said pulling her over. "But I'm sorry about being so rough on you." Lucy rolled over resting her head on his shoulder. "It's okay Natsu. I know you needed it." she said softly. He ran his tongue back over the blood that was still fresh. "I'm such a monster." he whispered sounding half depressed but half impressed as well. "Not really. I might hate you while you do it but I love it. And I love you." she whispered back. Natsu smiled as he helped her up. "Let's get you cleaned up and back to the others." he said pulling her to the bathroom. He filled the bath up with cold water and then heated it himself. He then dumped Lucy in the water before climbing in behind her.

Lucy wasn't so sure about sharing her bath time but she kinda wanted to live. She felt his hands trailing up her back gently massaging her skin. She smiled relaxing against his hands as they danced over her skin. Then she felt something other than his hands on her skin. "Natsu stop!" she demanded as he bit her shoulder again. She half turned to slap him but he caught her hand. "Sorry but you're just so tasty and beautiful looking sitting there. I couldn't resist!" he claimed defensively. She sighed as he pulled her closer kissing her neck. "Just relax and I'll try to behave." She rolled her eyes leaning back on him as his hands skimmed over her burnt wrists. She winced in pain pulling away slightly. "Sorry...again." he muttered. Lucy sighed. This was going to be an interesting time.


	3. Chapter 3

By the next morning Natsu was up early and ready to go. He woke Lucy up, got her ready and then got Tatsuo ready. Happy couldn't wait to go home and see their friends. It was a three day trip back to the Guild and Lucy wasn't impressed with Natsu refusing transport. But she was glad when they arrived at the Guild. Everything was still the same.

"Lucy! You're back!" Mira said running over hugging her. Lucy laughed softly hugging her back. "Oh my gosh! I've missed you so much!" Levy said running over and joined the hug. "Nice to have you young one." Master Makarov said. "And who's this little darling?" Mira asked looking at Tatsuo who hid behind Natsu as Erza and Gray came over with the rest of the Guild. "This is Tatsuo. My son...from Natsu." Lucy muttered sheepishly. Mira and Levy squealed in delight as Makarov fell off the counter. Natsu lifted Tatsuo up as he buried his face in his father's neck. "Fairy land loud." he whispered. "Yeah it is ain't it. But it's home." Natsu said looking at Gray. "Oh you're still here." he muttered. "Yeah. I was kinda hoping you stayed away." Gray said crossing his arms. Juvia shook her head glancing between the two boys. "Oh don't start you two." Erza scolded slapping them both across the head. "Lucy, come sit down. Have a drink." Lucy smiled as she guided her over to the tables. Mira brought over a drink for the two of them. Natsu glanced around seeing Gajeel over at a table with Macao and Romeo who was now 15. "Look at you, 26 and you're glowing like your 16." Mira said smiling. "Oh Mira stop it!" she said blushing. "Hey Luce, we need to go see Gajeel." Natsu whispered. Lucy nodded and excused them leaving Tatsuo to be babysat by the Guild.

Natsu ran over to Gajeel. "Hey you. We need to talk." Natsu said pulling his arm. Gajeel sighed but got up as Natsu pulled him away from ear shot. "What is it Natsu?" he asked. "Look at this." Natsu said pushing Lucy in front of his and holding her hands out. Gajeel looked at them both. "So her wrists are red. Big deal." he said. "I did it...by accident." Natsu whispered. Gajeel glanced at Natsu before looking back at Lucy eyeing her over. The bite marks had almost disappeared but still a little marking. Bruises still on her legs and shoulders. Not so noticeable to the human eye but he knew the markings a dragon slayer left on their mates. "How long ago?" he asked finally taking Lucy's hands looking over the burn marks. "About four days ago." Natsu said. Gajeel looked at Lucy. "Happened before?" he asked moving her hair looking more closely at her marks. "Yeah. Our first time two and a half years ago. On my waist." she said. "How long did it take to heal?" he asked sitting her down to inspect the bruises. "I don't know. A few weeks I think. I didn't take much notice." she said. Natsu wasn't so sure about all of this touching and inspecting on his girlfriend. And the second Gajeel slightly moved her skirt to look at the large bruise on her right leg, Natsu lost it. "Stop touching my girlfriend ya pervert!" he snapped hitting him back.

Ten minutes later Levy had both boys calmed down from their fight and sitting down outside. Lucy hated it when they fought. They got so vicious. Levy held Lucy close stroking her hair. Natsu's outburst had scared her a little and the fight had done nothing to help. Natsu was still sulking like a little kid. "I want my Lucy back!" he whined, arms flailing in the air. "Not till you calm down." Levy said firmly keeping the argument from reaching inside again. Master Makarov had finally come around and was keeping everyone inside and calm. Natsu huffed crossing his arms. Levy sat Lucy down beside Gajeel. "So what started it?" she asked. "Natsu wanted me to check Lucy over. Then he went and lost his shit." Gajeel muttered glaring at the other dragon slayer. "Why what's wrong with her?" Levy asked rather concerned. "Same as you." Gajeel said. "What do you mean same as her?" Natsu asked looking at him. "Dragon marks." Gajeel said crossing his legs. "Everytime with Levy it happens. We mark out mates to keep them ours." he said stroking Levy's cheek. "But you and your hotheadedness went and burnt her." Levy looked at Lucy who then showed Levy her wrists and Levy gasped. "Oh poor dear." she said softly. Natsu grabbed Lucy who shrieked. Natsu smiled as he held her against him quite pleased with his sneakiness and quick movements to have taken Lucy from in front of Levy and Gajeel. "Crazy kid." Gajeel muttered. "So can you do anything to help?" Lucy asked trying to get Natsu to loosen his grip. "Yeah. I've got some ointment that should help with the burns and marks. I'll give it to Natsu later." he said. "Thank you Gajeel." Lucy said smiling. "No problem Lucy. Just try and keep his excitement down next time." he warned.

Natsu poked his tongue at him before went back to gazing at Lucy. "Ah so dragon slayers like rough play." Levy said looking at Lucy who giggled. Natsu and Gajeel rolled their eyes. Levy smiled kissing Gajeel's cheek. "Levy, Master wants to know if you're all okay." Mira called peering out at them. "Yes we're fine." Lucy said. "Good. Oh and Tatsuo wants his mommy." Mira said. Lucy got up out of Natsu's hold and ran inside to take care of her little son who was probably all confused by this sudden change in his life. Tatsuo met her part way jumping into her arms happily snuggling up against her chest. Natsu, Gajeel, and Levy also headed inside to see Lucy holding Tatsuo close stroking his salmon hair gently. Tatsuo held her tightly as his eyes drifted shut. "Natsu, we need to get him home." she said softly. Natsu nodded grabbing their gear. "C'mon Happy. Home time. We'll see you guys in the morning." Natsu called waving at they headed off. Happy flew over as the others waved. Lucy walked out with Natsu close behind her. They arrived back at Lucy's house and went inside. Lucy put Tatsuo to bed carefully as not to wake him while Natsu raided her food again. "Mommy, I want daddy." Tatsuo whispered. Lucy nodded and left fetching Natsu.

Natsu walked in and Tatsuo sat up holding his arms out. Natsu hugged him tightly. "I love you daddy." he whispered. "I love you too Tatsuo." he said. "Daddy, are you going to be here all the time?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm going to be here now." Natsu said stroking his hair as he lay him down again. "Forever and always?" Tatsuo whispered. "Forever and always. I promise." Natsu said kissing his head. Tatsuo smiled touching his cheek. "Mommy telled me lots of stories of you." he said and Natsu smiled. "Well I'll tell you lots of stories about your mommy the princess one day." he said. "Daddy's brave, tough, and a hero." Tatsuo whispered closing his eyes. Natsu smiled sitting with him till he fell asleep. He then went and joined Lucy again.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Natsu was at the Guild early. Lucy arrived an hour later and Mira agreed to babysit Tatsuo. Tatsuo was rather clingy having never been away from Lucy, so she hung around with Mira for a while. She watched around the Guild as the groups came and went. Natsu was nowhere to be seen though. Lucy went and helped serve drinks to the members. She then turned to see Natsu kneeling on the counter staring at her. "What now? And where have you been?" she asked. "Hiding. From Gajeel and Levy." he whispered. "Um...okay. Why?" she asked again. He motioned over to the corner of the Guild where Gajeel and Levy were mid make out. She nodded looking back at Natsu who was now face to face with her. "Argh! Natsu!" she snapped jumping away. "Lucy I need it!" he begged. "What?! Couldn't you have done this last night?!" she snapped. "I didn't need it cause they weren't doing it!" he said crossly. "Please Luce!" she shook her head walking out the back to get more beer. Natsu followed her fiddling with his coat. "Lucy c'mon! I need it!" he whined. "No Natsu! We're working!" she said checking over a few barrels. Natsu ran his hands through his hair watching her walking around. She had a white strapless crop top with blue and red edging and then matching shorts. "It's not fair!" he complained crossing his arms. "Oh stop sulking Natsu." Lucy muttered heading back upstairs.

Natsu grabbed her waist pushing her away from the door and against the opposite wall. "I want you now. You're driving me crazy. You're intoxicating." he whispered huskily against her neck. "N-Natsu, don't talk like that." she whispered. Natsu smiled against her skin. "Please baby." he whispered. "Fine...b-but just make it quiet." Natsu smiled happily pinning her hands above her head. He pulled his scarf off tying it around her wrists and then over a hook. "Natsu...w-what are you d-doing?" she asked. "So my hands are free. Don't worry, you'll love it." he said kissing her harshly as his hands pulled her hair loose and tangled themselves in her golden locks. She kissed him back as he deepened it forcing his tongue into her mouth dancing around hers. He let his hands slip from her hair to her neck. He couldn't help it if she got him like this and he knew she liked it otherwise she wouldn't allow it and give in to him. He started to kiss along her jawline and worked up to her ear biting it gently getting a small squeak out of Lucy. "Natsu." she whispered as he nibbled on her ear lobe, one hand moving down to her top, the other remaining on her neck. "It's doing it again." Natsu retracted his hand from her neck. "Sorry." he whispered pulling her closer against him grabbing her top and pushing it down to her skirt.

Lucy couldn't believe how much she let Natsu get away with. But he made her feel things she never felt from anyone else. He may have pissed her off sometimes but he had a way to make her feel special. Feel better when it felt like her world was falling apart. Make her feel loved. And not the normal friendship love or the love from a family like the Guild provided, another kind of love she never had before. She felt safe with him more than anyone else. The way he looked at her. Spoke to her. Touched her. It was all there coming from the dragon slayer and all for her. "You okay Luce?" Natsu whispered discarding her garments. "Yeah Natsu. I'm fine." she whispered as he nuzzled his face in her hair taking in her scent again. "Don't fight me and this will be over quickly." he whispered covering her mouth as he entered her. Lucy's half scream was muffled by his hand as he started rocking against her. But it was different to the last one. There was more love, lust, and passion to this sex. But Natsu could only be romantic for so long. Within fifteen minutes he was back to how it was their last two times.

"Natsu? Lucy? Are you okay?" the sound of Mirajane's voice came. "Yeah we're fine! Leave us alone!" Natsu yelled. Mira smiled to herself having a fair idea what the two were up to. She took Tatsuo's hand and led him off. "Auntie Mira, Where's mommy and daddy? Why aren't they coming to play?" he asked. "Mommy and daddy are busy. But they'll be out soon." she said sitting him up on the counter with Makarov. Tatsuo smiled at her happily. "Those two at it as well?" Makarov asked taking a mouthful of beer. "I presume so master. But it isn't our place to question. Beside, she has been gone a long time. Dragon slayers miss their mates a lot when they're gone." Mira said handing Tatsuo a drink. Makarov sighed as Tatsuo moved up beside him.

Natsu and Lucy eventually came up again. Tatsuo ran across the counter jumping into his father's arms. Natsu smiled holding him close. "Need some fixing up Lucy?" Mira asked. "Yes just a little." Lucy said and Mira smiled. "Go over to Levy. I have to do her too." she said. Natsu sniggered as Tatsuo cuddled up against him. Mira began fixing up the two and Gajeel brought over the ointment for Lucy's burns. It was reasonably quiet in the Guild aside from the idle chat. And then Gray screamed running over and dove behind the counter. "What's with you ice brain?" Natsu muttered. "Juvia. She wants 33 friggin babies!" he muttered looking quite pale. "Ha! You won't make that many! Now Luce and I are a different story." Natsu said smirking. " **Natsu you're an idiot! Can't you keep our private life private?!** " Lucy yelled. Tatsuo laughed resting his head on Natsu's scarf. "Calm down Lucy. We can hear you everywhere." Happy said flying over. Julia walked over and peered over at Gray. "You don't want babies?! Don't you love me?!" she asked before breaking down into tears, followed by the rain. "I never said that!" Gray snapped back standing up and looking at the blue water wizard sobbing her heart out. "Juvia seriously grow up please!" "Gray! Don't speak to her like that!" Lucy said walking over and holding Juvia against her.

"Juvia's sorry Gray for scaring you." Juvia whispered holding Lucy tighter. Lucy stroked her hair gently and Gray sighed. "I don't mind having babies but not 33!" Gray said quite exasperated. "And will you stop this damn rain!" That only upset Juvia again. "Gray!" Lucy, Mira, and Levy yelled. Tatsuo got out of Natsu's hold and ran around. "It's raining! And inside!" he shouted before running over to Juvia taking her hands. "You come dance in rain. Please?" Juvia sniffed looking at Lucy who nodded. Juvia got up as Tatsuo pulled her on to dance about. "Aw. Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" Mira said smiling. Lucy nodded leaning on the counter looking at Gray. "Give her a chance. She loves you dearly Gray." she said. "I know that. But I can't have that many kids. We've only done it twice and now she tells me she wants 33 babies." he muttered. "So talk to her. Settle for a lower number." Lucy said softly. "You'll figure something out." Gray sighed looking over at Juvia who seemed to be cheering up a little as she danced with Natsu's little son. "Gray, you're clothes." Cana said and Gray glared at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Dancing around with Tatsuo cheered Juvia up a bit so the rain eventually stopped. "That's my boy. Always making the best of something." Natsu said smirking. "Oh shut up Natsu. You're best is usually destroying things." Lucy said. "Yeah. Mainly you." Natsu fired back as Tatsuo ran over to them with a reasonably happy Juvia behind him leaving Lucy in shock, horror, and embarrassment. "Better now Juvia?" Lucy asked quickly as she took Lucy's arm again. "A little." she said sadly. "C'mon Juvia. Well go do something together in the kitchen." Lucy said walking off. Natsu took Tatsuo in his arms and walked over to Gray hitting him on the back of the head. "What was that for pinkie?!" Gray snapped. "You have ice for brains seriously." Natsu muttered. "Well at least I'm not a fire brain!" Gray hissed. "You haven't done anything for Juvia pervert." Natsu snapped. "I'm the pervert?! Have you seen the way you act with Lucy?!" Gray fired back. "You wouldn't know how to be anything else!" Natsu glared at him. Tatsuo held him tighter. He'd never seen the two of them fighting before and it scared him. The two kept hurling insults at each other barely noticing as Erza walked in with her two children, Cassian who was 3 and Aurelia who was 1.

" **You two better stop fighting or else I'm going to crush you both in a matter of seconds! We're all a team here and you two should know better now!** " she yelled making the boys look at her. "Shut up Erza!" Natsu snapped cracking his knuckles ready to start fighting Gray again. "Yeah. This is a man fight!" Gray snapped clenching his fists. "Oh you're both asking for it now!" Erza said as her sword appeared in her hand running at both of them. The three then clashed making a heap of noise. Cassian and Aurelia stood to the side watching before noticing something. "Auntie Mira! Auntie Mira!" Cassian called. "What's wrong sweetie?" she asked. "There's a boy in the middle of the fight." he said. "Argh! That's Lucy and Natsu's son!" she said gasping. "Lucy! Tatsuo's in danger!" Lucy looked over from Juvia and saw Tatsuo in the middle of the fight. "Oh my gosh! Tatsuo!" she screamed running over. Tatsuo was just sitting on the floor watching as fire and ice flew through the air and flashed of silver. Lucy pulled out one of her keys. "Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" she said. Loke appeared in front of her and smiled. "Hello Lucy." he greeted kissing her cheek. "Loke I need you to stop them from fighting." she said. Loke nodded looking at the three of them. "Ring magic." a circle appeared and the three of them were shot back as was Tatsuo. He grabbed Tatsuo before he landed. Tatsuo smiled at him. "I flew!" he shouted. Lucy ran over to Loke and he handed her Tatsuo. "Oh thank you Loke! You may return." she said kissing his cheek. "No problem." he said disappearing.

Natsu, Erza and Gray rubbed their heads after sitting up. "What's the deal Luce?" Natsu muttered. "You had Tatsuo caught up in your fight. He didn't like it." she snapped. "My apologies Lucy. I should have known better." Erza said standing up. "Yeah. I'm sorry too." Gray muttered as Juvia walked over to him. Juvia smiled as Gray slowly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling closer. It was only a little but still better than nothing. Natsu walked back over to Lucy and kissed Tatsuo's hair. "You'll get used to our fights buddy." he said and Tatsuo smiled. Lucy sighed softly putting Tatsuo back on the ground. "I think I'm going to go home. I feel really tired." Lucy said kissing his cheek. "Be safe princess." he said holding her close stroking her hair lovingly. Lucy sighed happily holding him tighter. She stood there for a few minutes till Natsu spoke. "I thought you were going home." He said smirking as he kissed her forehead. "Yeah I know but I missed you so much Natsu Dragneel." she whispered before letting go and walking out with Tatsuo running after her. "I missed you more, Lucy Dragneel." he muttered himself smirking. One of these days he was going to take her for his and he was never going to let her go. She would be his wife and they could finally be the family he'd been aching for since he met her. And that body of hers would be all his and he wasn't going to let anyone touch her ever again. After all, a dragon slayers mate is for life and no one dares interfere with a dragon slayer or all hell would break lose.

Natsu hung around the bar with Happy talking about how he was going to get Lucy to marry him for an hour. But then Natsu fazed out staring at the doors. "What's wrong Natsu?" Mira asked. "Lucy. I can smell her fear." he whispered getting up. "She might be in danger." Mira said worriedly. "Not for long she won't. C'mon Happy!" he said running off. "Good luck boys!" Mira called waving. Natsu ran through the village and straight to Lucy's house. Happy tried the door but it was locked. Natsu scaled the wall only to find the windows locked and so began knocking on the window. "Lucy!" he called. "Lucy answer me dammit!" Lucy came over to the window crying and unlocked it. Natsu opened it and dove it snatching her into his arms. "Shh it okay. I'm here now." he whispered softly as Happy flew in and locked the windows again. "What are you doing here?" Lucy asked sniffing. "I could smell your fear. I thought you were being attacked." he said stroking her hair. "It was just a nightmare Natsu." she said feeling his hold tighten. She buried her face in his scarf holding him tightly. She couldn't keep strong anymore. It had scared her and she needed her Natsu. He kept his clothed arm around her shoulders resting his hand on her head, his un-clothed arm around her waist keeping her close. He moved her back over to the bed sitting her down. He undid his coat pulling it off leaving himself just in a black tank top and his pants. He kicked his boots off before climbing on the bed. Lucy wrapped her arms back around him resting her head on his chest. "Thank you Natsu." she whispered. "My pleasure princess."

They stayed at Lucy's place talking about Tatsuo till she felt better to go to the guild. When they arrived Erza informed them that she had a job for the team that they were going to do. Mira took Tatsuo, Cassian and Aurelia for the next few days while Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Erza went on a mission. Tatsuo was okay mostly but was happy when his parents got back. Although he was more than a little disappointed when Natsu didn't come home with Lucy and went to his own house not far from the guild. But Lucy said it would be fine and he'd see him at the guild the following day. But Lucy was never going to admit to her son that deep down she missed seeing him too. It was easier for her to cope with than it was for Tatsuo especially since he was still so little and had grown attached to his father quite quickly. Still it was hard for both of them for the nights.


	6. Chapter 6

One morning though Lucy woke up to see Happy lying in the chair sleeping. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu under the blankets, both arms wrapped protectively around her sound asleep with his face buried in the back of her neck. He then opened one eye and smiled at her. "Morning my sweet princess." he greeted kissing her cheek. She smiled rolling over resting her head under his. "I wish every morning could be like this. I wish you could hold me like this forever." she whispered closing her eyes again. "I know Luce. Why do you think I came here?" he asked. "Because you needed food?" she asked. "Not this time baby. I came here for you this time. You and Tatsuo." Lucy smiled as her kissed the top of her head. "Rest some more my princess. I'll sort Tatsuo when he gets up." he said softly. Lucy nodded falling asleep against him. Natsu stroked her hair gently watching her closely. He looked up to see Tatsuo stumble over to the bed. "Morning buddy." Natsu said as he climbed onto the bed. Tatsuo smiled happily. "Daddy came back." he whispered squeezing between the two of them. "Course I did. I missed you two." he said kissing his head. Tatsuo smiled hugging him tightly. "I'm hungry." he whispered and Natsu smiled. "Me too. Let's have breakfast." Natsu said getting up and going to make breakfast.

Lucy woke up an hour later to see the house empty. She got up and dressed looking in Tatsuo's room which was also empty. She grabbed her keys and ran off to the guild. She ran in to the guild seeing Natsu talking to Mira. "Natsu! Tatsuo's gone!" she yelled running over. Natsu looked at her holding Tatsuo. "Are you missing kid?" he asked smirking at Tatsuo. "No daddy." he said and Lucy froze. "Calm down princess. Didn't you see the note in your kitchen? I said we both were at the Guild with Happy." he said pulling her against him. Lucy sighed softly wrapping her arms around him. "I didn't have breakfast so I didn't see it." she complained. Natsu smiled kissing along her shoulder. "Don't fret now. We're here now and you're both safe with me." Mira walked over to the counter smiling. "I'll make you up a breakfast Lucy. You and Natsu need to have a talk." she said smiling brightly. Natsu paled and Lucy looked at him. "What's she talking about?" Lucy asked. "I-I had t-to..." Natsu gulped looking at the opposite wall. "You had to what?" she asked putting her hand on his cheek to make him look at her. He usually did this when he knew he was going to be in trouble and that worried her. Natsu glanced at the doors seeing Lisanna walk in with Elfman and Evergreen. "Lisanna!" he said smiling glad to change the subject. He put Tatsuo in Lucy's arms before running off.

Lucy watched at Natsu ran over and hugged Lisanna before the two walked off talking to each other arm in arm. Lucy huffed walking over to the bar and Mira handed her some breakfast. "It's okay Lucy. He'll tell you when he's ready." She said and Lucy sighed sitting Tatsuo beside her. "I doubt that. Lisanna's back and so Natsu's going to be busy with her." She muttered fiddling with her breakfast. "Jealous?" Mira asked smirking. "Hey Natsu! Lucy's mfph!" Lucy had covered her mouth just as Lisanna and Natsu looked over at Mira. Lucy half glared at Mira who pushed her hand away. "Lucy's jealous of you and Lisanna!" She said quickly before giggling. Lucy was horrified and turned bright red covering her face. "Mira you're so annoying sometimes!" Lucy yelled before running out of the guild feeling very embarrassed and practically everyone in the guild watching her. Natsu smirked before kissing Lisanna's cheek. "I have to go deal with her. Talk later." He said before running out after his princess.

Natsu found Lucy in the park under a tree holding her legs against her chest with her face on her knees. He walked over to her kneeling down in front of her. "Luce look at me." he said running his hand down her thigh. She looked up at him and he kissed her gently. She pulled back looking away. "Aw c'mon princess. I think it's cute that you got jealous." he said kissing her cheek. She looked at him and he smiled pulling her into his arms holding her bridal style. She held him gently watching as he walked back towards the guild. "Natsu? Where are we going?" she asked. "The guild. To ask you about that thing." he said. "I only ran off because I got nervous." He felt Lucy hug his neck burying her face in his scarf. "I'm sorry I got jealous." she whispered. "I like it. I love watching you get jealous because it just shows me how much you love me." he said and she smiled. He arrived back at the guild and set her back on her feet before disappearing out the back. He then returned a few minutes later seeing Lucy talking to Tatsuo and Mira. "Lucy!" he called running over. "Yes Natsu?" she asked. He grabbed her hands making her face him. "Now don't say anything till I finish please?" he said and she nodded.

"Lucy I know I can be a little annoying and thick but you've never let that stop you from being by my side and working with me. I don't know anyone who's ever cared for me this much since Igneel when I was little. I've grown close to you so much with everything we've done and I don't mind if you get jealous over me with some girl. I get insanely jealous when I see men with you. I don't want to lose you. I need you too much to lose you. I want you both with me. Forever." he said holding her hands against his chest resting his head on hers. "I love you and I love Tatsuo. I love you so much more than I have ever loved anyone. And this has been the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. So I'm just going to say it and hope for the best." He took a deep breath looking at her. "Lucy Heartfilia, I want you to marry me."

Lucy gasped staring at him as the whole guild fell silent, all eyes on Lucy waiting for her response. "Say yes mommy! Daddy really wants you to!" Tatsuo said clapping. "Aye! You know it!" Happy said smiling. "Please Lucy." Natsu begged holding her close. "Yes Natsu. I'll marry you." she said and he smiled kissing her. The guild cheered as Natsu pulled away. He slipped a golden band on her finger with a ruby in it. She wrapped her arms back around him smiling. "I love you Natsu." she whispered and he smiled brightly. "The princess belongs to this dragon." he said spinning her around. She laughed holding him. He sat her down beside Tatsuo who jumped into Natsu's arms. Natsu held Tatsuo close kissing his head. "Mommy is now daddy's forever." He whispered. "Yep. And that makes him yours forever too." Lucy said stroking his hair gently. Natsu smiled holding Lucy close kissing her head. "I love you Lucy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the LONG wait! I kinda forgot I hadn't finished this so here is your last chapter :)**

A month later an all arrangements for the wedding had been made. Natsu was at the guild with the rest of Fairy Tail. He was dressed in his suit still with his scarf of and Happy beside him. Master Makarov walked out in a suit looking at him.

"Now Natsu. Try not to destroy anything today." he said and Natsu nodded. "Hey Natsu. Someone's here to see you." Gajeel muttered walking over. Natsu looked up and smiled. "Zeref!" he said running over hugging him. "Hey Natsu. Thought I'd come by since my little brother is getting married." Zeref said brushing Natsu's hair back. Natsu smiled sitting him at the front. "Yeah. I'm marrying my princess." he said as Tatsuo ran over. "Oh Zeref, this is my son, Tatsuo. Tatsuo, this is your uncle Zeref." he said. Tatsuo waved smiling. "Hey little one." Zeref said ruffling his hair. "Daddy. Mommy's almost ready." he said and Natsu smiled. "Okay buddy. Stay with Zeref and Happy for me." he said looking at Makarov who went off to get Lucy.

Natsu couldn't wait to see her. He hadn't seen her since 6am that morning and now it was almost midday. He missed seeing her. Natsu felt Gajeel grab his arm as he pulled Natsu up to the front. "You need to wait here." he said standing beside him. Natsu looked at Gajeel. "Don't worry about a thing Salamander. It'll work out." Gajeel said turning his head back to the man who was going to do the service. Natsu nodded fiddling with his scarf.

Meanwhile upstairs, Levy and Mira were finishing up Lucy. She was in an all white strapless dress with sequins on the skirt. It was almost skin tight down to the middle of her calves where it flared out. She had her hair out but some hair was braided back around her head. Mira placed the veil on her head gently as Levy did her makeup. Makarov walked in and looked at them. "You look wonderful Lucy." he said smiling.

"Thank you Master." she said softly. "Are you done now? Natsu is getting a little impatient." he said and Lucy smiled. "Yes. We are done now." she said as Mira fluffed out the veil. He nodded walking off. Levy smiled at Lucy. "You look beautiful Lucy." she said softly. "Thank you Levy." she said picking up one of her keys. "Open gate of the lion! Leo!" Loke appeared in front of her and smiled. "Lucy you're stunning." he said kissing her cheek. Lucy smiled taking his arm. "Are your other spirits here too?" Mira asked. "Yep." Lucy said softly. "I said they could come." Mira and Levy left the room. Levy went up the front with Gajeel and Natsu. Loke then walked out of the room with Lucy.

The music started and Loke walked Lucy down. Natsu looked over at her and smiled. He was finally getting his princess. He had been waiting years for this moment and he was finally getting her. Loke reached the front and passed a nervous Lucy to Natsu. He took her hands holding them tightly. Lucy smiled at him sweetly. The guild went quiet as it began. Tatsuo sat excitedly on Zeref's lap watching them. He couldn't wait till they were done. Happy sniffed wiping away some tears. "My little Natsu is growing up now." he whispered softly. Tatsuo giggled looking at him. "Silly Happy."

It finished an hour later. Natsu pulled Lucy close pressing his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him kissing him back. The whole guild cheered happily. Natsu rested his head on hers. "You look so beautiful Luce." he whispered. "Thank you Natsu." she said softly before Tatsuo ran over hugging them. Lucy lifted him up as Natsu held them both. "Congratulations you two." Makarov said walking over. Lucy smiled taking Natsu's hand. "Before we go for the party, I have an announcement." Lucy said. "What's up?" Natsu asked worried as everyone looked at them. "I'm having another baby." she said putting Tatsuo back down. Natsu beamed spinning Lucy around. Lucy laughed holding him tightly. He set her back down pulling her into another kiss. "That's fantastic news!" Levy said hugging her friend. "Oh I'm so happy for you both!" Lucy laughed softly as Natsu held her hand tighter.

Lucy looked over at Zeref before walking over. "You were happy for me to marry your brother weren't you? I didn't know how to contact you to ask." she said softly. "Of course not. You make my little brother very happy and I would never want to destroy that." he said and she hugged him. He hugged her back briefly before she pulled away. Natsu took her hand again holding it tightly.

They all left the guild and all took carriages to a local restaurant. The main hall had been done up in white and black table cloths with vases of flowers on each table. There was a six tier cake sitting in the corner done up with intricate vine patterns in gold all around the cake. There were white and black twisted silk banners along the walls and windows along with gold and silver balloons at the entrance to the door.

"It's so beautiful." Lucy marvelled looking around the hall. "Well we tried our best to make it a fairy tail wedding." Mira said and Lucy smiled. "You did an amazing job Mira." "It's going to be so strange not serving you all." Mira said and Natsu laughed. "Well enjoy it then. Won't happen again for a while no doubt." He said smirking. Lucy rolled her eyes as she took Tatsuo's hand. "Be nice Natsu." She muttered as they walked to their tables. Everyone all sat down as the waiters and waitresses came out to begin serving them.

Natsu looked over at Lucy and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm so glad I finally got you." He whispered and she smiled resting her head against his. "So am I. We'll never be apart again." She said softly. "I can't wait till we have this baby. I'll actually get to be around for it this time." Lucy kissed his cheek gently. "Of course. We're going to be a great family together."

Tatsuo came running over to them and wiggled himself between them. "Can I have cake?" he asked and Lucy laughed. "No! You need to have the actual meal first." She said lifting them up onto her lap. "Aw but cake is yummy!" Natsu leant on his hand looking at the two of them. "He's definitely your child Natsu." Happy commented sitting on the table eating on a fish. Natsu smiled as he nodded. "Yup. And you're going to have to help with all this because you're going to become their new best friend."

"Oh no. Please don't tell me I'll have to change their diapers?!" Happy whined. "Shut up you stupid cat! No one wants to hear about that over their meals!" Lucy scolded. Happy just sighed as he began eating his fish again. Lucy sighed softly kissing Tatsuo's head gently. "Daddy and Happy are weird." He whispered and Lucy laughed. "You can say that again."

Not long after they had finished their main meals and had finished cutting the cake, Natsu and Gray had got into an argument over who's piece of cake was bigger which soon turned into a full scale fight. Lucy sighed heavily as she watched as all her guild mates began engaging in the fight.

"Typical. Oh well, guess it would have been weird if it didn't happen." She muttered as she began eating her cake.


End file.
